


Hear Me Roar

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Songfic, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A take on Amara through the end of S11, as she decides to destroy the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Songfic Challenge  
> Prompt: Amara  
> Song: "Roar" by Katy Perry

So this was creation.

It… wasn’t awful. Although demons were creepy, and kept wanting to use her, just like everyone else. Amara was done with being used.

She’d put her time with Crowley to good use, reading everything she could about her brother’s… creation. The thing he’d chosen over her. She hated it. Humans were only useful for power, angels were sycophants without a brain between them, and demons… well. Apparently even the demons knew they were substandard and disgusting. The only worthwhile thing in the whole of creation was Dean Winchester.

And for this, her own brother had cast her aside. Locked her away. Held her down until the whole of creation forgot about her. She knew from Dean that no one even knew what the Darkness was, or that God even had a sister.  
He may have held her down, but she got up.

It took some time to gather enough energy to regain her power. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory of being a helpless infant. Why God had chosen to put his beloved toys through that, she couldn’t imagine. Hell, she got. Infancy, not so much. And don’t get her started on puberty. Two weeks had been plenty of that, thank you. Humans endured it for years.

Maybe God secretly hated humans?

She was through with that now. Her form had power. She’d shaken off the dust of creation and built herself what she needed. The souls she’d consumed made her strong. It was time to unleash that on creation.

Even God couldn’t ignore it if she started thundering through creation, could he?

Apparently, he could. No matter what she did, God never showed. Maybe he realized what a mistake creation had been. Maybe he no longer cared about it. Maybe she needed to go bigger.

They called her the Darkness. And God said, “Let there be light.”

So… let there be darkness. Time to dance through the fire. Amara would destroy the sun.

Amara was a champion. And she was pissed. God was going to hear her roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!


End file.
